communityfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Forum:Antrag für eine Umfrage und eine Statistik
Hallo Ich würde gerne einen Antrag stellen: Es geht allgemein um das Oasis-Design. Ich würde gerne eine Umfrage machen, wer Oasis benutzt und wer nicht und wie die Benutzer Oasis finden. Dadurch könnte man dann eine Statistik erstellen, die möglicherweise meine "Befürchtungen" zeigen. Ich hoffe, dass irgendein Wikia-Mitarbeiter Zeit findet, soetwas vorzubereiten, wenn ich soetwas vorbereite wäre das nur parteiisch und unfair. Grüße --Galaxy_2-Alex (Diskussion) :Dieser Antrag hätte meine volle Zustimmung! DelNorte 10:26, 13. Okt. 2011 (UTC) ::Wikia sollten eigentlich genaue Daten darüber vorliegen, wer welchen Skin verwendet, dafür braucht es keine Umfrage. Avatar hatte sich dazu auch schon einmal geäußert, ich finde den Beitrag nur leider nicht wieder. Wenn ich das richtig in Erinnerung habe, benutzen ca. 0,3 % der angemeldeten Benutzer Monobook (für die Zahl lege ich aber nicht meine Hand ins Feuer!). ::Allerdings frage ich mich, was du dir von dieser Umfrage versprichst ... dass Oasis zugunsten von Monobook wieder abgeschafft wird? Nach allem, was Avatar und andere über die Vorteile von Oasis gegenüber Monobook geschrieben haben, kann man das wohl kaum erwarten. Vielleicht wäre es sinnvoller, die Zeit stattdessen auf die Verbesserung von Oasis zu verwenden. ::Nachtrag: Zum Stichwort "Repräsentativität von Umfragen im Zentralwiki" siehe übrigens die Diskussion um das Projekt des Monats. Ein aussagekräftiges Ergebnis ist da sicherlich nicht zu erwarten, höchstens jede Menge Gemecker. --Weas-El ✉ 11:57, 13. Okt. 2011 (UTC) :::Wer sagt denn: Zu Gunsten von Monobook? Oasis hat nichts merh mit einer wirklichen Internet-Enzyklopädie zu tun, da hat Wikipdeia schon vorgelegt und an ungefähr den Stil des Monobook-Designs sollte man sich halten, also: Zurück zu Monaco! Der Zahl von damals glaube ich nicht (wie damals sage ich auch jetzt dazu nur das Sprichwort: "Traue keiner Statistik, die du nicht selbst gefälscht hast", da werden wahrscheinlich doch auch die Unangemeldeten hinzugezählt). Ja, Oasis bringt viele Vorteile, ich und Waluigi & Yoshi sehen aber an vielen Stellen, dass unsere Syntax missachtet wird (Vorlagenanordnung, Zeilenabstand etc) und das Monobook einfach stillsteht (ja, ich verstehe ja, dass es wenige sind, die bei Wikia (unentgeltlich, das allein ist schon wirklich lobenswert) arbeiten und alles aufrecht erhalten), so sind z.B. die Auszeichnungen nur in Oasis wirklich verfügbar und nur sehr schwer in Monobook einbaubar. Man könnte ja über eine Zukunft nach Oasis nachdenken, am besten wäre ganz einfach: Zurück zu Monaco, wie gesagt. Und wenn das alles nicht hilft: Kann man die Aktivität heute mit der der Zeit von Monaco überhaupt vergleichen? Sind die Benutzer besser oder schlechter in Rechtschreibung etc. (okay, das liegt teilweise auch an der Entwicklung der Gesellschaft, aber dazu jetzt nichts weiter)? Das Beste wäre ganz einfach, neben Oasis und Monobook auch noch Monaco anzubieten, ohne groß bei Monaco Updates zu machen (funktioniert ja schließlich bei Monobook auch), aber wir werden sehen, das die Zukunft bringt. Grüße --Galaxy_2-Alex (Diskussion) Monobook wird aber nicht von Wikia (weiter-)entwickelt, sondern von denen hier. Und seit einiger Zeit ist in der Standardinstallation Vector der Standardskin - Monobook ist so gut wie tot, wird noch für die neuen Versionen angepasst, wenn nötig, aber nicht mehr weiterentwickelt. Und welchen Skin einzelne User verwenden ist auch irrelevant - die Leser ohne eigene Konfiguration sehen alle standardmäßig Oasis. -- [ defchris ] · [ Diskussion ] · 22:30, 14. Okt. 2011 (UTC) :Wenn man es genau nimmt: MediaWiki entwickelt MediaWiki und somit auch die Design, die mit der Version mitgeliefert werden. Im Moment ist das 1.17.0, Wikia ist auf dem Stand von 1.16.5, also auf einem nichtaktuellen. Ich glaube nicht, dass Monobook sich ohne Updates von MediaWiki auch nicht weiterentwickelt. Eine Forderung von mir wäre auch noch, dass die Amdinistratoren einstellen können, welches Design sie als Hauptdesign wählen, das wäre für uns am Besten. Grüße --Galaxy_2-Alex (Diskussion) ::Versuch' bitte zu verstehen: Wikia dreht überhaupt nichts am Monobook-Skin - das wird alles bei MediaWiki gemacht. Die von Wikia kommenden Skins waren bzw. sind Quartz, dann Monaco und jetzt Oasis. ::Wenn du möchtest, dass Monobook weiterentwickelt wird, musst du dich dort selbst melden, einen Bug im Tracker eröffnen und darum bitten, dass der Skin weiterentwickelt und mit neuen Features versehen wird und mit welchen Features - und dann warten, bis das hier bei Wikia eingepflegt wird. Derzeit läuft - wie bei allen anderen MediaWiki-Skins nicht mehr als dass diese für neue MediaWiki-Versionen fehlerfrei gehalten werden. ::Fordern kannst du bei einer Open Source Community gleich komplett vergessen, weil dort immer Notstand ist, man immer zu wenig Leute hat und weil MediaWiki ohnehin die MediaWiki-Software mehr auf die Bedürfnisse des "größten Kunden" Wikimedia ausrichtet - und die stehen auf den Vector-Skin. Und es würde dem Open-Source-Gedanken mehr als widersprechen, wenn die jetzt Wikia zwingen wollen würden, keine anderen Skins anzubieten als die von MediaWiki vorgesehenen. ::Wikia setzt seine Skins - derzeit Oasis - als Corporate Design ein und mit dem Ziel nicht nur Enzyklopädien zu gründen, sondern ganze Communities (daher auch Funktionen wie der Chat). Und weil nur der staff die Kontrolle über die Konfigurationsdateien hat (wenn es nicht sogar nur einige ganz wenige unter ihnen sind). ::Wie viele Skins soll Wikia denn behalten und warten. Oasis beinhaltet Elemente von Quartz und Monaco. Meiner Meinung nach könnte es auch etwas breiter sein, aber man kann sich mit dem schmalen Artikelraum IMHO ganz gut arrangieren. -- [ defchris ] · [ Diskussion ] · 15:36, 15. Okt. 2011 (UTC) :::Ich muss Galaxy 2-Alex in allen Punkten Recht geben. Wenn man ganz ehrlich ist, ist doch unverkennbar, dass allgegenwärtig die Aktivität nach Einführen des Oasis- und Entfernen des Monaco-Skins zurückgegangen ist. Für mich ist eindeutig, dass im Oasis-Skin die Artikel wesentlich schlechter Aussehen, so ist die ganze Oberfläche vollkommen gequetscht, dass sieht grausig aus und dann erst die Ansicht der Überschriften, Bilder, Tabellen und teilweise auch Vorlagen... Es ist einfach nicht schön. Aber doch gerade die Artikel sind doch das, worum es bei Wikis am meisten geht oder nicht? Hinzu kommt noch die vollkommen unübersichtliche und für Einsteiger umso mehr ungeeignete Benutzeroberfläche. Selbst MonoBook ist da noch um Längen besser, da sehen die Wikis wenigstens noch ordentlich und normal aus. Das ganze wäre ja auch nur halb so schlimm, wenn man den Admins wenigstens die Möglichkeit lassen würde, zu entscheiden, welcher Skin im Wiki voreingestellt sein soll. Aber nein, es muss der Oasis-Skin sein! Finde ich nicht gut, finde ich einfach nicht gut... Und das sehen viele genauso. Dann erst diese angebliche Statistik! Den Oasis-Skin scheinen ja viele zu verwenden, woran mag das wohl liegen? Wohl eher daran, dass er voreingestellt ist und die viele Benutzer und gerade neue Benutzer nicht wissen, wie sie den Skin wechseln können oder gar nicht wissen, dass es noch einen anderen Skin gibt. Dieser Statistik kann man daher in keinster Weise wirklich Glauben schenken. Ich würde mein letztes Hemd darauf verwetten, dass wenn man alle Benutzer vor die Wahl zwischen dem Oasis- und dem MonoBook-Skin stellt, der MonoBook-Skin das Duell gewinnen würde. Aber es gibt doch noch eine ganz andere, viel bessere Lösung: Zurück mit dem Monaco-Skin! Er vereint die ordentliche und ansehnliche Oberfläche des MonoBook-Skins mit der Modernität des Oasis-Skins und wäre meiner und vieler anderer Meinung nach, der perfekte Skin für ganz Wikia. Also: Was spricht dagegen den Monaco-Skin wieder einzuführen? Gut, es wäre mehr Arbeit auch ihn zu warten, aber dann sollte doch der Oasis-Skin wohl einfach wieder entfernt werden (Oder auch MonoBook, Hauptsache Monaco kehrt zurück). Ich würde alles darauf verwetten, dass in einer Umfrage die Mehrheit zustimmen würde, den Oasis-Skin zu entfernen und den Monaco-Skin wieder einzuführen. Liebe Grüße Waluigi & Yoshi 16:57, 15. Okt. 2011 (UTC). ::::Zu derchris: Mir ist ja bereits bewusst, dass Monobook nicht von Wikia weiternetwickelt wird. Mit ist auch bewusst geworden, dass es die vielen Funktionen nur für Oasis geben wird. Die nächste Frage wäre: Wieso dann auch nicht von MonoBook auf Vector umsteigen? So unglaublich viel ist da nicht anders und man müsste ja nur die Dateien nehmen. Mir ist natürlich bewusst (bzw. wurde mir schon of gesagt), dass Wikia einen akuten Personalmangel hat (Dazu habe ich noch eine Frage: Ist das wirklich ein Beruf, oder auf freiwilliger, unbezahlter Basis?). Wir als das MarioWiki haben in den letzten Jahren bereits sehr versucht, auf eine eigenstöndige, nicht sich im MarioWiki befindende Community zu machen (Daher bei uns kein implentiertes Forum (zu unterentwickelt) und nur provisorisch der Chat) und jetzt sollen wir plötzlich umsteigen? Und: Wie viel Prozent von Monaco beinhaltet Oasis denn? 1% oder weniger? Und nein, es ist zu wenig Platz, wir wollen nicht dauernd die Artikel auf beide Designs anpassen, das ist dann wirklich zu viel Arbeit. Etwas noch: Hast du ein Bild zum Quartz-Design? Ich würde gerne einmal sehen, wie das früher ausgesehen hat. ::::Zu Waluigi & Yoshi: Ja, das Monaco-Design... das könnte man ähnlich wie Monobook einführen, eben ohne besondere Weiterentwicklung (nicht unbedingt auf ehemaliger Basis, möglicherweise mit weniger Funktionen um die Wartungen etc. zu erleichtern). Was du angesprochen hast wegen einer Umfrage: Auch da finde ich, dass sie keine Sinn mehr macht, sie müsste über mindestens einen Monat laufen und Wikiaweit angekündigt werden, was die Staff-Mitglieder sicher nicht erlauben (ich warte ja auch auf ein Statement dieser). ::::Ich bin auf jeden Fall gespannt, was dabei noch herauskommt und wir werden sehen, was die Zukunft bringt. Grüße --Galaxy_2-Alex (Diskussion) :::::Fragen über Fragen über Fragen inkl. "hätte könnte würde tralala" ... Was ich jedoch in meinen nunmehr - ich weiß gar nicht mehr wie viele es sind - Jahre bei Wikia gelernt habem, ist: Es wird immer User geben, die sich gegen Neuerungen sperren und ewig und drei Tage herumdiskutieren wollen. Ich hab' ja selbst oft genug über Quartz, Monaco und sicherlich auch Oasis geschimpft, es dann aber auch sein lassen - letztlich kann man nichts tun, wenn man nicht an der Führungsspitze von Wikia (= eine gewinnorientierte Firma) steht. Und hey, endlich gibt es einen Skin, bei dem die Artikel alle unter verschiedenen Szenarien gleich aussehen - sonst musste man immer jonglieren und hatte auf einem Bildschirm mit mehr als 1366 Pixel breiter Auflösung nur eine oder zwei Zeilen pro Absatz. Während es auf dem Breitbild-Notebook gut aussieht, war's auf dem Desktop mit FullHD-Monitor einfach nur Mist. :::::Es hilft alles lamentieren nichts, sondern einfach nur am eigenen Wikia zu arbeiten und möglichst wenig am Skin durch eigene CSS-Einstellungen zu verändern. Passt die Artikel auf Oasis an und bedenkt, dass die für Leser automatisch erstellten Thumbnails im Artikel 180 Pixel breite haben. Das ist der Trick. :::::EOD für mich hier - für Endlosdiskussionen, hab' ich ehrlich gesagt keine Zeit. -- [ defchris ] · [ Diskussion ] · 19:29, 15. Okt. 2011 (UTC) Ein Bild vom Quartz-Skin gibt's hier noch. ::::::Gut, ich werde hier trotzdem weier diskutieren, wie die anderen in den letzten Jahren da vorgegangen sind weiß ich nicht. Wir machen es jetzt so, dass wir die Artikel auf die von uns Admins verwendeten Bildschirmauflösungen (1200x800, 1366x768, 1920x1980) in Monobook anzupassen, an Oasis aber auf jeden Fall nicht (kann man als Protest sehen oder, dass wir uns einfach nicht noch mehr aufhalsen wollen). Und, wie gesagt, ich will sehen was die Zukunft bringt ;). Grüße --Galaxy_2-Alex (Diskussion) :@Galaxy_2-Alex & Waluigi & Yoshi Ich hab gelesen das ihr beide den Monaco Skin haben wollt. Den könnt ihr wieder haben wenn ihr beide die Wikia mit Geld unterstützt. Es nutzt der Wikia nichts über die Jahre 10 Skins anzusammeln und alle Aktuell zuhalten. Wer will sich die Arbeit machen? Zu Oasis kann man nichts sagen. Er zieht zwar die Seite in die Länge doch verbessert dies den Artikel zu lesen. Wenn ich bei der Wikipedia Artikel über die ganze breite lese vertue ich mich in der Zeile bzw es ermüdet die Augen. War erst auch gegen den Skin (siehe den damaligen Protest von mir). Aber heute finde ich ihn besser.--Blacky21 14:26, 18. Okt. 2011 (UTC) ::Da Waluigi & Yoshi und ich zur damaligen Zeit noch nicht so gut zusammenarbeiteten, kann ich seinen Ansicht nicht schildern. Meine jedoch schon: Ich war zur Ankündigung (wieso auch immer) begeistert, aber diese Begeisterung hat sich dann irgendwie sofort gelegt und ich begann sofort mit dem Protest (immer wieder Anmerkungen in Technischen Updates etc.), wie es zu dem genaz kam weiß ich nicht. Zum Grunddesign: Du sagst ja, dass es die Seite verbesstert, da ja die Seite, wenn sie die ganze Seite ausfüllt, schwer zu lesen ist: Ja, das ist teilweise richtig, dabei kommt es aber immer auf die Bildschirmauflösung darauf an, z.B. Macht es keinen Unterschied wenn du Wikia im neuen Design oder im Monobookdesign in einer Auflösung von 1200x800 ansiehst, da ja Oasis auch gedrückt wird. Und man kann sich Monaco von Wikia "erkaufen"? Das wäre die Spitze des Eisbergs... Wenn sie es so einigermaßen abwechselnd mit Wikiapedia-ähnlich und (eben jetzt) Quarz-ähnlich, aber eben immer beide gleichzeitig mit den Funkionen für beide (Ja, ich weiß, Personalmangel, es ist echt sehr traurig...), damit die Benutzer weben vor eine Wahl gestellt werden. Achja: Ich glaube, ich kann mich noch an deine Protestaktion erinnern, genau weiß ich es aber jetzt auch nicht mehr. So, damit dieser Beitrag gesehen werden kann, werde ich regelmäßig hier etwas hinterlassen, soll ja wirklich weitgehend durch diskutiert und nicht wie bei uns in Österreich in der Politik Gras über die Sache wachsen lassen (Oh, entschuldigung, ich bin nicht da, um unsere Regierung (und alle anderen Parteien) zu kritisieren). Wie bereits mehrfach gesagt: Mal sehen, was kommt! Grüße --Galaxy_2-Alex (Diskussion)